


Edrahil Guerrier-Poète

by STaX_UniTy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STaX_UniTy/pseuds/STaX_UniTy
Summary: L'épopée légendaire de l'amant du Roi de Nargothrond...
Relationships: Edrahil/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Première partie

Edrahil est né à Tirion alors que les Arbres illuminaient encore les douces plaines du pays d’Aman et que Melkor était tenu en captivité derrière les épaisses murailles du fort de Mandos. Son père, Vorondil, était barde à la cour du Roi Finwë. Là, il enseigna le chant aux enfants et petits enfants du vénérable Seigneur des Noldors. Sa mère quant à elle fut une Vanyar du nom de Lindórië. Nous savons peu de choses sur elle sauf qu’elle aurait eu un don inné pour la poésie. 

Sans grande surprise, Edrahil reçut de ses parents une voix mélodieuse et envoûtante et développa très tôt des aptitudes exceptionnelles pour la prose et la poésie que Vorondil et Lindórië n'hésitèrent pas à perfectionner à l’aide de leçon rigoureuse de Quenya et en faisant mémoriser à leur fils les grands hymnes et lais des Elfes. Il arriva alors qu’Edrahil fut si bon et si éloquent qu'à ses 90 ans, à l’instar de son père, il chantait à la cour du Roi Finwë des hymnes de sa propre création. Ses prouesses et sa popularité grandissante au sein de la noblesse noldorines attira l’attention du plus brillant élève de son père, Maglor, fils de Fëanor. Ensemble, ils perfectionnèrent leurs arts en s'échangeant des conseils et finirent par devenir de grands amis. Maglor présenta à Edrahil ses frères avec qui il passera beaucoup de journées à errer dans les rues de Tirion où dans les vallons au pied du Taniquetil. 

Un jour, alors qu’il explorait avec les fils de Fëanor les bois qui étaient à l’ouest de la cité des Noldors, Edrahil s’égara, attiré par le son d’une mystérieuse musique, et tomba sur une petite clairière où se dressait en son centre un vieil arbre. Sur une des branches de l’arbre était assis Finrod, fils de Finarfin. Ses cheveux dorés volaient au vent et il chantait d’une voix douce et mélancolique les plus beaux hymnes des Elfes pour les oiseaux de la forêt. Edrahil, ébahi, tomba follement amoureux de Finrod et sentit alors parcourir en lui un frisson de plaisir et d’allégresse. Instinctivement, il s’avança dans la clairière et se mit lui aussi à chanter. Surpris, le fils de Finarfin se tourna vers le jeune barde et fut pris du même frisson que sentit Edrahil et tous les deux chantèrent jusqu'à ce que la lumière de Telperion fut à son zénith. À ce moment-là, Finrod demanda;

\- Quel est ton nom toi qui chante si bien et qui remplis de joie mon coeur?

Le jeune troubadour rougit et lui répondit;

\- Edrahil, fils de Vorondil. Et toi, qui es-tu pour avoir la grâce et la beauté d’un Valar?

Le Prince rougi à son tour est dit en souriant;

\- Je suis Finrod, fils de Finarfin.

Edrahil fut surpris de ne pas avoir reconnu son prince, car il était lui-même membre de la cour royale. Alors il s'agenouilla comme le protocole l'exigeait et tout en bafouillant il dit;

\- Pardonnez-moi mon Prince, je ne vous avais pas reconnu...

Finrod alors ria et sauta de la branche d’où il était assis. 

\- Cela n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il, je ne suis pas allé à la cour depuis déjà un moment. 

Il s’approcha alors d’Edrahil et lui prit les mains. À ce moment-là, un lien se créa entre eux et ils surent alors qu’il était fait l’un pour l’autre. Longtemps, comme si le temps avait arrêté, ils ne firent rien d’autre à part se contempler le visage. Finalement, Finrod sortit de cette transe et dit tristement au jeune poète;

\- Je dois rentrer, cela fait longtemps que je suis parti et mon père doit commencer à s'inquiéter, mais...

\- Oui mon prince?

\- Retrouve-moi ici, à la même heure. Ta voix est belle, Edrahil fils de Vorondil, et j’aimerais encore pouvoir l’écouter.

\- Avec plaisir mon prince, répondit le barde toute enthousiasmer.

\- S’il te plaît, appel moi Finrod! dit le prince en riant avant de s’éloigner. 

Ainsi prit fin leur première rencontre, au plus grand désespoir d’Edrahil qui aurait voulu encore contempler pendant des heures la beauté du jeune Prince des Noldors. Il rejoignit, fébrile, les fils de Fëanor, qui était parti à sa recherche et rentra avec eux à Tirion. Ce jour, Edrahil et Finrod s’en souviendront toutes leurs vies et jamais leur amour ne faiblira.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaque semaine, depuis leurs premières rencontres dans les bois non loin de Tirion, Edrahil et Finrod se retrouvaient sous le vieil arbre dans clairière. Là, les deux passèrent leur temps à chanter pour les étoiles ou à réfléchir sur leur existence dans ce vaste monde. Il existait lors de ces rendez-vous une forte tension entre les deux jeunes hommes, car ils s'aimaient d’un amour profond, mais aucun d’eux ne trouva le courage de l’avouer. 

Quand ils ne se voyaient pas, Edrahil passait ses journées à louer la beauté de Finrod à travers de longs poèmes d’amour d’une beauté rarissime, ce qui finit par inquiéter son père, Vorondil, car pour une certaine frange de la société elfique d’antan, l'amour entre hommes était très mal vu. En effet, ils étaient persuadés, à tort, que puisque Sauron, le plus fidèle serviteur de l’Ennemi, avait été avant la chute d’Utumno l’amant de son maître Melkor, il ne fallait pas répliquer ce genre de comportement. Heureusement, la grande majorité des Elfes ne croyaient pas en cette superstition infecte, mais Vorondil, lui, y croyait dur comme fer et ce dernier n'allait pas laisser son fils, la chaire de sa chaire, imiter l’Ennemi...

\- Vient ici Edrahil, dit-il d’un ton grave, nous avons à parler.

\- Oui père, lui répondit son fils surpris. Que se passe-t-il?

Vorondil jeta alors aux pieds de son fils ses poèmes d’amour et dit;

\- J’ai remarqué que tu fais l’éloge de notre bien-aimé prince Finrod dans tes chants dernièrement. Tu parles de lui comme si tu étais en était tombé amoureux...

Le jeune troubadour savait où son père voulait en venir avec cette question et répondit tristement;

\- En effet père.

À ces mots, tout l’amour que Vorondil avait pu avoir pour son fils s'évapora instantanément et sombrement il hurla;

\- Je le savais! Regarde-moi quand je te parle! Es-tu en train de me dire que tu aimes un homme Edrahil, que tu aimes Finrod? Réponds!

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d’Edrahil.

\- Oui père, je l’aime dit-il, j’aime Finrod. 

Les yeux de Vorondil se remplirent alors de haine et il aurait frappé Edrahil si sa femme Lindórië ne l’en avait pas empêché;

\- As-tu perdu la tête Vorondil ? Il s’agit de notre fils.

\- Il n’est plus mon fils! lui répondit sèchement son mari.

Vorondil alors repoussa sa femme et se détourna d’elle pour en finir avec Edrahil, mais ce dernier n’était plus là. Il avait profité de la distraction que lui offrit sa mère pour s’enfuir. Il courut longtemps avant de finalement se réfugier dans les jardins royaux. Là, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, car durant toute sa vie, Edrahil voulu ressembler à son père, mais celui-ci le considérait à présent comme un monstre, tout ça parce qu'il aimait un homme. 

Ses sanglots attirèrent l’attention de Maedhros qui passait par là par pur hasard. Tranquillement, le grand elfe roux prit place sur le banc où était assis Edrahil et le prit dans ses bras. Après plusieurs minutes à cajoler son ami il dit;

\- Qu'y a-t-il Edrahil? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

\- Père ne me reconnais plus comme son fils. Il pense que je suis un monstre...

Maedhros fut sidéré. L’image qu’il avait de Vorondil était celle d’un père fier des prouesses et des talents de son fils.

\- Qu’as-tu fait pour que ton père te considère ainsi?

Edrahil essuya ses larmes et dit tristement;

\- J’aime...j’aime Finrod...

Maedhros fut profondément touché par la confession du poète et lui répondit en souriant;

\- Je vais te dire un secret, mais promets-moi de le répéter à personne.

Edrahil jura alors de ne rien dire puis Maedhros dit;

\- Moi aussi j’aime un homme, mais je crains que notre amour ne se réalise jamais.

\- Ah bon? Dit Edrahil intrigué, pourquoi dis-tu cela?

\- Parce que... parce que j'aime mon cousin Fingon...

Le troubadour en voyant des larmes coulé sur les joues de son ami, l’enserra alors dans ses bras.

\- Ne laisse personne te dire qui tu dois aimer, Edrahil dit finalement l'aîné des fils de Fëanor, car Iluvatar a donné à ses enfants le don d’aimer qui ils veulent, que ça soit un homme ou une femme.

\- Merci Mae...

Les deux restèrent alors silencieux, contemplant la beauté des arbres et des fleurs des jardins royaux. 

\- Où vas-tu aller maintenant que tu n’es plus le bienvenu chez toi? finit par dire le grand elfe roux.

\- Je n’en ai aucune idée répondit Edrahil.

\- Alors, viens chez moi! Maglor sera heureux de te revoir et ma mère a toujours apprécié tes talents de chanteur.

\- Et pour ton père? Cela ne va pas l'embêter dans ses travaux? 

\- Ahaha, bien sûr que non! Tant que tu n’es pas un fils de Fingolfin, tu seras toujours le bienvenu sous son toit! 

Sur ce, les deux amis rigolèrent un bon coup et ils se rendirent ensemble à la demeure de Fëanor.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait un mois depuis que Vorondil avait chassé son fils Edrahil de chez lui et que ce dernier s'était réfugié auprès de ses amis de la Maison de Fëanor. Là-bas, au palais princier, le troubadour passait ses journées à jouer du luth en compagnie de son grand ami Maglor où à philosopher avec Maedhros et une fois le soir venu, il aimait écouter les captivantes histoires de leur père auprès de l'âtre, mais, malgré tout le bonheur que cela lui apportait, Edrahil n’avait qu’un seul désir, retrouver son bien-aimé Finrod et enfin lui déclarer sa flamme. 

L’occasion se porta enfin à Edrahil lors d’un grand banquet donné par Fëanor en l’honneur de la naissance de ses deux derniers fils, les jumeaux Amrod et Amras. Toutes les grandes familles nobles des Eldars y furent conviées, même celle de Fingolfin et de Finarfin que l'orgueilleux prince héritier des Noldors n’aurait pas invités si ce n’était des suppliques de ses fils qui voulaient absolument revoir leurs chers cousins. Edrahil et Maglor furent chargés par la mère de ce dernier, Nerdanel la Sage, de divertir les convives avec leurs talents musicaux. Il fut décidé que Maglor chanterait et qu’Edrahil l'accompagnerait au luth. Les deux amis formèrent alors un formidable duo et leurs musiques enchantaient tous ceux qui l'écoutèrent. 

Adonc qu’Edrahil profitait d’une pause pour manger une assiette de crudité et boire du vin blanc, il crut apercevoir au fond de la salle des banquets Finrod se diriger vers les jardins de Nerdanel. Le jeune barde abandonna ce qu’il faisait et courut en direction des jardins, mais n’y trouva personne. Déçu, il s'assit bredouille au bord d’un petit bassin d’eau et contempla un moment les poissons et les grenouilles qui y nageait quand alors, sorties de nulle part, quelqu’un le prix par les épaules...

-BOU! cria l’inconnu.

Edrahil sursauta et faillit tomber dans la mare. Il se retourna alors pour voir qui était entrain de se moquer de lui et vue à sa grande surprise que c’était Finrod qui l’avait piégé.

-Par la grâce et la bonté de Valars! C’était toi! Tu as failli me mouiller! dit le poète tout soulagé de voir son grand amour avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-J’ai appris que tu résidais maintenant chez Fëanor. Je savais que toi et Maglor vous étiez proches, mais pas au point d'emménager chez lui! dit Finrod d’un ton moqueur.

-À défaut de te décevoir, si j’habite ici c’est que j’y suis contraint. J’ai été renié par mon père…

-Par Iluvatar! Edrahil, pourquoi Vorondil ferait-il une chose pareille? 

Le poète prit alors les mains du prince et lui dit tristement;

-Parce que je t’aime Finrod, voilà pourquoi. 

Finrod resta bouche bé et son coeur alors battit la chamade.

-Depuis notre première rencontre, je ne cesse de pensée à toi Finrod et, peu importe ce que tu en penses, il est important pour moi que tu connaisses mes sentiments à ton éga... 

Avant que le troubadour ne puisse finir sa phrase, le prince lui embrassa goulûment les lèvres et lui susurra affectueusement à l’oreille « moi aussi je t’ai toujours aimer Edrahil...». À cet instant, le temps s'arrêta autour des deux amoureux. 

Longtemps, ils ne firent rien d’autre à part s’embrasser, ayant pour seul témoin les étoiles de Varda qui parsemaient le firmament, quand soudain, le prince surprit le poète en s’agenouillant devant lui tout en baissant son pantalon. Edrahil, tout excité, se laissa faire et son membre viril durcit quand Finrod le prit et le plaça dans sa bouche. Le prince vu que cela lui plut et après quelques minutes à sucer la verge du poète, il poussa ce dernier par terre et commença à le chevaucher. Alors que leurs corps s’entremêlèrent, Finrod dit en gémissant; 

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui m’est arrivée!

Ce à quoi le poète ne put répondre tant ses émotions était intense. Après plusieurs minutes intimes et passionnelles, les deux amants finissent par jouir en même temps et ce fut l’extase. Ils allongèrent leurs corps exténués dans les herbes du jardin et admirèrent en silence la voûte céleste.

-Viens habiter chez mon père, dit enfin Finrod en appuyant sa tête sur le ventre du poète. Finarfin est un homme bon. Il saura t'accueillir sous son toit, il t’aimera comme un de ses fils et enfin nous ne serons plus séparés!

-Avec plaisir dit Edrahil tout en caressant les cheveux de son bien-aimé. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu’Edrahil aménagea chez le père de Finrod, Finarfin. Celui-ci l’avait pris sous son aile et l’aima comme l’un de ses propres enfants et l’appela Lómelindi, le Rossignole et en retour, le poète l’appela Atar, père.

Edrahil avait d'excellentes relations avec la fratrie de sa douce moitié, plus particulièrement avec son unique sœur, Galadriel. Les deux s’adoraient et avaient une profonde admiration de l’un et l’autre. Quand le troubadour n’était pas avec Finrod, alors il était avec Galadriel à écouter les sagesses du maiar Olórin qui en Terre du Milieu est mieux connu sous le nom que les Hommes lui ont donné, Gandalf. 

Un jour, alors que le poète et son amie marchaient au bord des rivages de sable blanc de la baie d’Eldamar, ils croisèrent par hasard leurs divins mentors assis sur un rocher à contempler la vaste étendue d’eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue à l’Est. Galadriel, heureuse de revoir Olórin qu’elle aimait secrètement, le salua, mais, perdu dans ses pensées, ce dernier ne répondit pas.

\- Tout va bien maître Olórin? demanda Edrahil.

Le servant de Manwë sortit de sa profonde méditation et remarqua alors la présence des deux jeunes elfes.

\- Ah! Edrahil Lómelindi! Dame Galadriel! Que faites-vous par ici?

\- Et que fait un maiar si loin de Valmar répondit en souriant Edrahil. Vous semblez préoccupé? 

\- Oui dit il tristement après un bref moment de silence, en effet.

\- Et qu’elle est la cause de votre tourmente demanda Galadriel intrigué et le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et bien j’ai le regret de vous annoncer qu’après 300 ans de captivité, l’Ennemi foule à présent librement nos terres...

Les deux amis restèrent bouche bée. Comment Melkor avait-il fait pour s'évader des cavernes labyrinthiques du domaine de Mandos? 

\- Il faut prévenir Tirion! Nous ne pouvons pas rester là à ne rien faire! s’écria Edrahil.

\- J’ai bien peur que ça ne soit inutile, répondit calmement le sage.

\- Oui, Tulkas et Oromë doivent déjà être à sa poursuite dits alors Galadriel d’un ton rassurant. N'est-ce pas maître Olórin?

\- Vous êtes bien sage ma Dame, mais malheureusement ce n’est pas le cas.

\- Mais enfin maître Olórin, pourquoi donc les Valars nous ont-ils dit que Melkor était le plus grand ennemi du monde si ces derniers ne font rien pour l'arrêter quand celui-ci est en train de fouler impunément leurs terres sacrées! s’écria alors Edrahil confus. 

\- Car ce sont les Valars qui ont libéré Melkor lors d’une session du Conseil des Puissances. Ils ont jugé qu’il s'était amendé des crimes qu’il a commis.

\- Mais pourquoi les Valars feraient-ils une chose pareille? demanda alors Galadriel.

\- Tout simplement parce qu’ils ne comprennent pas le Mal, ma Dame dit Olórin en soupirant. Ils ont eu pitié de Melkor dans sa misérable prison et n'ont pas su voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de se jouer d’eux. J’ai tenté de prévenir mon maître, Manwë, mais, il n’a pas voulu entendre raison. Il est persuadé que son frère est devenu bon... 

Le petit groupe discuta encore un temps jusqu'à ce que le Sage du prendre congé des deux nobles noldorin et s’en retourner au Taniquetil servir son maître, le Seigneur des Vents. Mais avant de partir, il avertit Edrahil et Galadriel du danger que représentait Melkor. 

\- Souvenez-vous, dit-il sombrement, maintenant que le Seigneur Noir est en liberté, il essayera de vous corrompre, mais ne succomber pas à ses promesses, aussi charmante soit-elle, car jamais Melkor n’a tenu parole...

Sur ce, les deux amis retournèrent chez eux à Tirion. Seulement, sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent un homme imposant aux cheveux noirs et au visage noble. Il avait l’air heureux de les rencontrer et demanda poliment aux deux amis « où habitent vos semblables, les elfes? ». Edrahil et Galadriel trouvèrent cela suspect et comprirent tout de suite de qui il s’agissait... 

\- Vous devez être Melkor, le grand ennemi d’Arda demanda Edrahil intrigué.

\- Que fais-tu pauvre idiot! Ne lui parle surtout pas! lui chuchota alors à l’oreille Galadriel tout en essayant de paraitre normal.

\- Tout à fait répondit le Valar en souriant, mais je ne suis plus votre ennemi, mais votre ami. Enfin bref, je présume par votre apparence que vous êtes de ceux des premières nées d’Iluvatar. Comme vous êtes… beau…

Il essaya alors de caresser les cheveux de Galadriel, mais celle-ci le repoussa sèchement.

\- Pardonnez-nous mon Seigneur, mais nous sommes attendus ailleurs dit alors Edrahil.

Alors Melkor les regarda partirent au pas accéléré vers Tirion en souriant comme si rien ne c’était passé. 


	5. Chapter 5

\- Hey, réveille-toi Edrahil dit Finrod allongé sur le corps du troubadour. 

\- Hmm, quelle heure est-il? demanda ce dernier tout en s’étirant.

\- L’heure de se lever, Laurelin est à son zénith lui répondit doucement son amant en bâillant.

À ces mots, Edrahil sortit précipitamment du lit d’où il était couché et bouscula par inadvertance le pauvre Finrod qui somnolait sur lui.

\- Par Eru qu'est-ce qui te prend! s'écria le jeune prince. 

\- Je vais être en retard s'exclama le poète tout en enfilant précipitamment une paire de culottes, de longs bas de coton, une chemise en lin et des souliers aux boucles dorés. J’ai un rendez-vous avec Maglor au palais de Fëanor, il veut m’y montrer quelque chose. 

\- Tu ne mets pas un pourpoint? Tu as l’aire misérable habillée ainsi! remarqua alors Finrod en riant.

\- Je n’ai vraiment pas le temps Finn lui répondit Edrahil en souriant.

Alors que le poète s’en allait rejoindre son ami, Finrod s’écria:

\- Tu n’oublierais pas quelque chose espèce de malappris?

\- Ah, bien sûr répondit Edrahil en souriant.

Il prit donc dans ses bras le corps nu de sa douce moitié et embrassa tendrement son beau visage androgyne. 

\- Ont se voit plus tard Finn finit-il par dire.

Sur ce, le troubadour courut rejoindre son ami Maglor au palais de Fëanor. C’était un samedi et les rues de la belle Tirion étaient bondées de gens qui se rendaient à la Grande Place. Il du donc se faufiler tant bien que mal à travers les marchands de poisson et de tapis pour finalement arrivé juste à temps.

\- Bon sang Edrahil on dirait que as dormis dans une ruelle! s’exclama Maglor en voyant son ami approcher.

\- Faquin! Je n’ai pas monté à la course la Côte du Palais pour que tu m’insultes gratuitement lui répondit Edrahil en serrant dans ses bras son meilleur ami. Alors, que veux-tu donc tant me montrer?

\- Ah, 3 fois rien, seulement la plus belle chose qui existe en ce monde... 

Intrigué par l'affirmation de Maglor, Edrahil suivit son ami à l’intérieur du palais de son père. Ils descendirent dans la cave et y ouvrirent une épaisse porte d'airain. Dernière se cachait la forge de Fëanor. La forge était en réalité un véritable cabinet de curiosité remplie d’étrange objet à la fonction connue seulement de leur créateur. Là, le plus grand de tous les Premiers Nés d’Iluvatar y repoussait constamment les limites de la connaissance en travaillant le métal comme nulle autre à part Aulë et en explorant les mystères de l’alchimie. Tout au fond de la forge se cachait une autre porte, cette fois-ci fabriqué dans un alliage inconnu d’Edrahil. Alors que Maglor ouvrit la porte, une belle lueur blanche en sortit et le troubadour vit ensuite trois magnifiques gemmes. Elles n’étaient pas plus grosses qu’un œuf et pourtant, elles irradiaient la salle de mille feux.

\- Les Silmarils dit alors Maglor, fabriqué à partir de la lumière de Telperion et de Laurelin afin de la protéger si jamais les Arbres venaient à mourir. Mon père les dévoilera officiellement ce soir devant le Conseil des Puissances, tu es donc le premier eldar qui n'est pas de ma maison à les contempler.

\- Mag, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Ils sont... tout simplement incroyables! dit Edrahil complètement hypnotisé par les précieux objets. 

Longtemps il ne fit que les admirer dans un silence religieux explorant avec ses yeux chaque angle des Silmarils quand tout un coup, provenant de la forge, un bruit retentissant vint le sortir de sa transe. Le poète et son ami firent volte-face et virent une ombre se faufiler à travers les inventions de Fëanor.

\- Ça doit surement être les jumeaux. Ils préparent peut-être un mauvais un coup dit Edrahil.

\- Impossible, ils sont sortis ce matin avec Celegorm et Curufin. Ça ne peut pas être les autres non plus, ils sont partis voir Grand Père répondit Maglor intrigué.

\- Toi reste ici surveiller les Silmarils, moi je me charge de se sycophante.

Alors Edrahil tenta de rattraper tant bien que mal le mystérieux intrus, zigzaguant dangereusement à travers les instruments de Fëanor et grimpant tel un bouc des montagnes les grands escaliers en colimaçon qui donnait accès à la forge. Une fois arrivé dans le riche vestibule de la demeure de Fëanor, il tomba sur Nerdanel qui, intrigué par l’agitation du poète lui demanda;

\- Par Varda, Edrahil, que se passe-t-il? Où est Maglor? 

\- Votre Altesse aurait-elle vu quelqu’un courir par hasard?

\- Non, je suis seul aujourd’hui. Mon mari et mes fils sont à l'extérieur et les domestique dans leurs cartiers.

\- Par la barbe de Tulkas! C'était donc un inconnu!

Alors les deux se dévisagèrent du regard et sur leurs visages on pouvait lire l’incompréhension et la peur. Ils ne le savaient pas, mais c’était Melkor, le Perfide, qui dans sa jalousie de Fëanor c’était infiltré chez lui pour saboter ses travaux et tomba par hasard sur Edrahil et Maglor entrain d'admirer les Silmarils. Leurs beautés le saisit et son coeur dévorait d’envies de tuer les deux elfes et de s'approprier les gemmes, mais l’heure n’était pas encore venu. Melkor s’enfuit donc, ayant déjà en tête son prochain grand coup d’éclat qui lui vaudrait la détestation de tous et le surnom de Morgoth.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Elles te vont à merveille ces boucles d’oreilles Finn dit Edrahil en brossant les cheveux mi-courts de son amant. Où les as-tu trouvées?

\- Une petite échoppe de l'impasse du Ruisseau tenu par un charmant couple de vanyar. _Les_ _Trésors de Valmar,_ je crois. 

\- Hey les tourtereaux, faite vite ont a une voiture à prendre dit alors Angrod qui surgit sans prévenir du cadre de porte.

\- Oui, oui répondit Finrod, vas dire à Père que nous arrivons dans un instant. S’il te plait Edrahil, attache mon collier tu veux bien.

\- Bien sûr... Et voilà! Tu es magnifique!

\- Merci de me le rappeler. Tu n’es pas si mal aussi répondit Finrod semi-sarcastiquement.

\- Sale chiabrena, viens ici que je t’embrasse… 

\- Bon sang arrêtez de vous embrasser! Je tiens à vous rappeler que nous sommes convoqués par le Roi dit alors Angrod anxieux d’arriver en retard.

Sur ce, Edrahil et Finrod, vêtu de leurs robes cérémonielles aux couleurs blanc et or de la maison de Finarfin descendirent dans la cour du palais princier où les attendaient le reste de la famille dans un carrosse richement décoré. Ils étaient tous convoqués par le Roi Finwë à un conseil exceptionnel de la noblesse noldorine afin de régler les troubles que subissait le royaume. En effet, il régnait sur la ville un climat de paranoïa inédit ou les nobles se promenaient armés et accompagnés de gardes en cotte de mailles. Les tensions entre Fëanor et Fingolfin sont en cause. Elles sont à leurs paroxysmes depuis que le premier accuse sans fondement le second de vouloir s'approprier les Silmarils pour lui seul. De plus, Fëanor parle de partir coloniser les Terres du Milieu au nom d’une soi-disant « destinée manifeste des Noldors». Afin de protéger les deux princes, plusieurs bandes se sont formées et se font la guerre des mots dans les rues de la ville. Pour la première fois de l’histoire des elfes, une guerre civil s'apprête à les déchirer et le Roi veut absolument apaiser les tensions en réconciliant ses fils. 

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Finarfin et sa maisonnée arrivèrent enfin au Palais Royal. Une foule immense et silencieuse entourait la résidence du Roi. Ils étaient venus attendre le résultat du conseil. En montant les marches du palais, Edrahil remarqua dans la foule que certaines personnes portaient des tuniques rouge et argent de la maison de Fëanor et d’autre bleu et noir de la maison de Fingolfin. 

En rentrant dans la salle des banquets où se tenait l’assemblée, un crieur s’écria;

\- Son Altesse Royale le prince Finarfin.

Étaient présents dans la salle tous les barons du royaume et la maison de Fingolfin. Ceux-ci en voyant entrer leurs cousins se jetèrent immédiatement dans leurs bras.

\- Edrahil! Comment vas-tu l’ami s’écria Fingon en lui faisant la bise.

\- Aussi bien que l’on peut l'être durant une période aussi sombre que celle que nous traversons. Et toi tu te portes bien? 

\- Je me porte bien merci. Ça avance ton projet?

\- Mon _Valaquenta_? Et bien je l’aurais déjà fini si un certain prince ne me dérangeait pas tout le temps avec ses réflexions philosophiques répondit Edrahil en riant. Ça me fait penser, comment ça va entre toi et Maedhros? continua-t-il en murmurant. La situation actuelle doit avoir compliqué les choses entre vous deux.

\- Et bien, la situation actuelle n’a pas empêché ce grand fou de venir chaque soir à ma fenêtre. Il est tout de même complètement dévasté. Son père aurait complètement perdu la tête.

\- C’est bien la dernière chose dont on a besoin en ce moment si l’on veut éviter une guerre civile. D’ailleurs, où est Fëanor?

\- Je n’en sais rie…

Avant que Fingon eu put finir sa phrase, le crieur cria;

\- Son Altesse Royale le prince Fëanor, héritier du trône de Tirion 

L’orgueilleux prince alors pénétra dans la salle, revêtue d’une armure de plate et d’un casque à cimier en crins de cheval rouge, et fut pris d’une colère noire en voyant Fingolfin à genou près du trône de son père en train de le supplier de le ramener à la raison. Ses craintes d’une conjuration menée par sa fratrie se confirmèrent à ses yeux et il dégaina alors dans un excès de rage son glaive en direction de Fingolfin et l'ordonna de le suivre dehors. Là, devant la foule de curieux, il plaça sa lame sur le coeur de Fingolfin et se lança dans une terrible harangue envers lui. Il l’accusa de vouloir usurper son titre de prince héritier, de complaisance avec Melkor et de remettre en question la destinée manifeste des Noldors. Tout ça était bien évidemment que pure folie et était le fruit d’un long travaille de manipulation menée par le Seigneur Noir en personne. Ces affabulations choquèrent Vorondil, père d’Edrahil et chef du parti de Fingolfin et ce dernier, soucieux de la réputation de son seigneur sorti de la foule pour le défendre;

\- N’as-tu donc pas honte, Fëanor fils de Finwë ? Mettre ainsi la vie en danger d’un membre de ta famille te rend bien peu digne de ton titre de prince héritier.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu pour ainsi parler à ton prince! s’écria Edrahil fou de rage.

En effet, le barde avait suivi comme tous les autres barons les deux frères à l’extérieur et quand il vue son père vêtu de la tunique bleue de la maison de Fingolfin, tous les doutes qu’il eût pu avoir envers la cause de Fëanor se dissipèrent, car si pour piquer au vif les nerfs de l’homme qui la chasser de chez lui et séparé de sa mère il fallait rejoindre son camp, alors il le ferait. 

\- N'écoutez pas mon fils braves gens! Ce n’est qu’un fot-en-cul qui ne sait pas de quoi il parle! Le prince héritier a outrepassé les limites du tolérable en tirant l’épée contre son frère de clan et ses délires d'expansion à l’Est n'apporteront que désastre et malheur! 

\- Les mots qui sortent de ta bouche ne sont que du poison, sale vipère! Tu mériterais d'être banni de cette cité pour avoir ainsi parlé de ton prince rétorqua sèchement Edrahil. Peuple de Tirion enchaîna-t-il en s'adressant à la foule, ne soyez pas dupe. Votre prince héritier n’a qu’amour et affection pour vous! Prenez-moi, quand je me suis retrouvé sans logis et sans famille, Fëanor dans sa grande bonté me logea et me donna à manger alors qu’il aurait très bien pu m’ignorer. Le poète se tourna alors vers Fëanor, s’agenouilla et déclara; mon prince, vous trouverez en moi votre plus fidèle serviteur. Si vous me donnez un glaive, je saurais l’utiliser pour vous défendre, envers et contre tous.

Alors Fëanor releva le troubadour, lui donna son épée richement décorée et lui dit; 

\- Et je saurais utiliser vos services adéquatement Edrahil, fils de Vorondil. 

Une fois de plus, le poète se tourna vers la foule et il scanda le poing en l’air « Vive Fëanor!» Alors les fidèles du prince héritier lui répondirent en scandant eux aussi « Vive Fëanor! Vive Fëanor!», tout ça sous les yeux attristés et ébahis d’un Finrod qui ne comprenait pas quelle folie avait pris sa douce moitié.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme nous le savons, quand les Valars virent le geste de Fëanor à l'encontre de son frère Fingolfin, ils convoquèrent dans le Cercle du Destin l'orgueilleux prince et tous ses complices, y compris Edrahil qui avait rendu hystériques les partisans de Fëanor par ses paroles. Un après l’autre, ils passèrent devant Mandos et répondirent à toutes les questions qu’on leur posa. Si dans le cas d’Edrahil, des fils de Fëanor où des divers chefs de gang pro-Fëanor, il était évident qu’ils avaient agis par loyauté envers le prince, ce dernier avait été sans aucun doute manipulé par les mensonges de Melkor et le Seigneur ténébreux fut une foi de plus déclarée hors-la- loi. Malgré tout, cela ne pardonna pas leurs actions aux yeux des Valars et les conspirateurs furent tous ostracisés pour une durée de 12 ans des terres d’Eldamar. 

Quand Finrod entendit le verdict des Puissances, il se sentit trahi par Edrahil et fut pris d’une colère noire contre le poète qui, en voyant la réaction de son amant, regretta amèrement son geste impulsif. En sortant du Cercle, il tenta de s’excuser, mais il ne reçut que de la froideur et de la désapprobation de la part de Finrod. Le cœur déchiré d’ainsi quitter en si mauvais terme son bien-aimé, il demanda au meilleur ami de Finrod, Turgon, de veiller sur lui en son absence. 

Après avoir ramassé ses affaires et dit adieu à Galadriel et Finarfin, il rejoignit à dos d’hongre Fëanor et ses fils sur la place du Mindon où tous les fidèles du prince s’étaient rassemblés. Environ un quart des habitants de Tirion était là, même le roi Finwë avait décidé de se joindre à la troupe par amour pour son fils, délaissant la gestion du royaume à sa femme. 

\- Caranthir, fais sonner le départ. Edrahil, je te prie de faire le voyage avec moi, dit alors Fëanor.

\- Oui, Sire lui répondit le poète.

Alors la troupe se mit en marche avec en tête Edrahil et Fëanor. Le troubadour se retourna souvent pour voir Tirion disparaître derrière les abruptes montagnes qui l'entouraient et cela finit par agacer le prince des Noldors.

\- Par tous les dieux, qui y’a-t-il Edrahil?!

\- Mon bien-aimé me manque Sire. 12 ans séparés de Finrod me semble déjà être une éternité lui répondit amèrement le troubadour. 

\- Ne t’en fait pas mon garçon. Tu vas avoir tant à faire quand nous arriverons dans les collines que tu finiras par oublier ton bien-aimé lui répondit Fëanor sur son ton altier habituel.

\- Puis-je vous demandez quelles seront ces choses que je devrais accomplir Sire? 

\- Je t’ai promue au rang de connétable. Tu devras transformer cette troupe de miséreux en une armée de redoutable guerrier.

Alors Edrahil se mit à rire de toutes ses dents. Il en oublia presque Finrod.

\- Connétable! Très bonne blague Votre Altesse! dit-il gaiement. Il regarda alors Fëanor pour voir si lui aussi riait, mais il ne vit pas le moindre rictus sur le visage du prince. Comprenant alors sa bêtise, le troubadour se ressaisit et se la ferma.

\- Tu sembles trouver ça drôle, mais n’est-ce pas toi qui es venue à genoux devant moi me jurer fidélité et protection? 

\- Oui Votre Altesse répondit Edrahil le visage rouge de honte, et je saurais plaire vos exigences mais, sauf votre respect, je suis troubadour! Je n’ai aucune idée de comment lever une armée! 

\- Aucun de nous ne le sait et pourtant il le faut. Notre peuple est divisé, les Valars nous ont abandonnés et le perfide Melkor marche librement sur nos terres, ayant je ne sais quelle autre diablerie en tête. Notre survie en temps que peuple libre dépend de cette armée. J’ai confiance en ta créativité Edrahil. Tu sauras satisfaire mes attentes, j’en suis certain. 

Le troubadour, quoique flatter, n’était pas du tout d’accord avec son suzerain, trouvant l’idée et les justifications de l'existence d'une armée elfique en Aman toujours aussi stupide et risible que la première fois qui la attendu mais il était un homme d’honneur et il remplira son mandat. De toute manière, il n’en avait pas le choix.

\- Comme vous le voudrez Sire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit disclaimer! Le poème chanté par Finrod et Edrahil dans ce chapitre n’ait pas de moi. C’est un sonnet écrit par Émile Nelligan, le poète national de ma chère patrie du Québec et je me suis dit que de lui faire un peu promo dans ma fanfic vous ferait peut être découvrir ou redécouvrir ce trésor de notre culture! 
> 
> Si vous voulez lire le reste du sonnet que j’ai utilisé, il s’intitule Le Vaisseau d’or. C’est un minuscule texte alors n'hésitez pas à allez voir les autres poèmes de Nelligan et dans apprendre plus sur ce fascinant personnage si peu connu en dehors du Québec :)

On raconte que Formenos, la ville-forteresse de la Maison de Fëanor en exile, fut construite sur une colline chauve où trônait un unique figuier sauvage. C'était une formidable place forte, protégée par d'épaisses murailles et de hautes tours. Entièrement autarcique, Formenos pouvait subir d’interminables sièges sans même courber l’échine. En son centre trônait le Donjon, pièce maîtresse de la ville et demeure de Fëanor et de sa famille. Là, il y avait entreposé tous ses trésors dont les Silmarils, enchâssé à l'intérieur d’une série de cinq coffres-forts. 

Alors que Formenos fleurissait, Edrahil, en qualité de connétable de la place forte, créa la toute première armée de l’Histoire. Le troubadour excella à son travail usant continuellement, comme l’avait prédit Fëanor, sa créativité innée d’artiste. C’est en se limant les ongles qu’il eut l’idée de la phalange, un mur impénétrable de lance dont les seules faiblesses étaient sa mobilité et ses flancs. Pour pallier à cela, il demanda à Celegorm de former des cavaliers, plus versatiles dans leurs mouvements, afin de protéger les flancs exposés de sa création. À défaut de pouvoir tester ses phalanges sur le terrain, il inventa avec Maglor une sorte de jeu utilisant des pions qu’il lui permettait de simuler des batailles et ainsi tester les diverses manoeuvres qu’il inventa. Il compila les résultats de ses simulations dans un recueil qui sera le livre de chevet de tous les rois jusqu'à nos jours, _La_ _Tactique_. À cause de ses prouesses martiales, les habitants de Formenos lui donnèrent le surnom de _Guerrier-Poète_ et c'est sous cette épithète que le troubadour entra fièrement dans l’Histoire. 

Si sa fonction de Connétable de Formenos occupait la plupart de ses pensées, le guerrier-poète cependant voyait partout autour de lui Finrod. Sa présence auprès de lui lui manquait profondément. Pendant les douze ans de son exile, il lui écrivit chaque jour, et jamais il ne recevra de réponse, non pas que Finrod ne l’aimait plus, au contraire, c’est parce qu'il aimait Edrahil que Finrod se mit en colère contre lui. C’était pour lui le seul moyen d’exprimer sa douleur de voir son amoureux partir si loin et, si sa colère disparut après quelques années, jamais il n’a répondu à ses lettres. Était-ce par fierté ou par crainte, nous ne le savons pas. Dans tous les cas, c’était un geste anormalement immature pour le prince-philosophe, car cela rendait Edrahil éperdument fou de tristesse. Il n’était pas rare de le voir pleurer dans les champs de fleurs qui entouraient Formenos et parfois, il était même rejoint dans ses lamentations par l’éternel mélancolique Maedhros qui traversait, à quelque détaille près, la même terrible situation que lui mais, avec son amant Fingon.

Après douze ans d’attentes, les « conspirateurs» comme on les appelait à Tirion furent tous réadmis en Eldamar à l’occasion des calendes d’Eru, dix jours consacré à l’adoration du dieu suprême. Tous furent heureux de la nouvelle, tous sauf Edrahil qui ne savait pas si il allait pouvoir s’étreindre à nouveau dans les bras de Finrod, en dépit de quoi il rejoignit tout de même ses frères d'exile dans leur retour sur leur terre natale. 

Une fois arrivé à Valmar, ville sainte et lieu de célébration des calendes, les seigneurs de Formenos ne furent accueillis que par Galadriel, Fingon et quelques autres barons sympathisants à leur cause qui ne les avait pas rejoints à Formenos, le reste des noldors étant bien trop gênée de les voire. Après avoir fêté leur retour en petit comité autour d’un verre de rosé, Edrahil, le cœur anxieux, demanda à Galadriel où il pouvait trouver son frère aîné. Elle lui répondit qu’il était resté à Tirion, n’ayant pas le cœur à festoyer. Aussitôt, il pardonna ses hôtes, se délesta de sa cuirasse et chevaucha en direction de la cité des Noldors. Il fit le trajet entre les deux villes en deux jours, ce qui aurait dû normalement lui en prendre quatre. Une fois arrivé, il cria le nom de Finrod dans toutes les rues de la ville et ne reçut aucune réponse. Alors, désespérément, il s'élança en direction du dernier endroit où son amant pouvait se trouver; le lieu où tout a commencé, la clairière à l’arbre. 

Soulagé, le guerrier-poète y trouva comme prévu son grand amour, percher sur le vieux chêne d’où il chantait un de ses poèmes; 

_\- Ce fut un Vaisseau d'or_ entama Finrod, _dont les flancs diaphanes révélaient des trésors que les marins profanes, Dégoût, Haine et Névrose, entre eux ont disputé._

_\- Que reste-t-il de lui dans la tempête brève?_ répondit Edrahil en entrant dans la clairière . _Qu'est devenu mon cœur, navire déserté ? Hélas ! Il a sombré dans l'abîme du Rêve !_

Les yeux de Finrod se remplir alors de larmes. Il sauta du chêne et courut rejoindre Edrahil. Le prince serra si fort le guerrier-poète que celui-ci crut que ses côtes allaient éclater. 

\- Je suis tellement désolé Edrahil dit Finrod en pleurant, j’ai été tellement injuste envers toi... j’espère que tu seras me pardonner... tu m’as tellement manqué...

Le connétable prit alors le visage de son grand amour dans ses mains et en pleurant de chaudes larmes il répondit;

\- Tout ça c’est du passé Finn. Nous avons tous les deux commis des erreurs. Maintenant, nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte…

\- Edrahil...

\- Qui y'a-t-il? 

Le prince embrassa goulûment sa douce moitié et lui susurra à l’oreille;

\- Je ne veux plus jamais me séparer de toi…

\- Moi non plus lui répondis le guerrier-poète en lui caressant le visage.

Alors ils s’enlacèrent comme s’il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux et firent passionnément l'amour sous les auspices des branches du vieux chêne. Quand les amants eurent fini, ils décidèrent qu’ils allaient se marier sous ce même arbre, lui qui a vue grandir leur amour, et ainsi être lié pour l’éternité, mais, leurs joies et leurs excitations firent rapidement place à la peur. Alors qu’ils se cajolaient et admiraient les étoiles du firmament, une ombre en provenance du Sud vint lentement remplacer la douce lumière de Telperion. Les deux amoureux se dévisagèrent, tentant de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer. Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ils venaient d’assister à l’ultime affront de Melkor, la profanation des Arbres de Valinor et le vole des Silmarils et cela, comme pour tous les enfants d'Iluvatar, bouleversa leur destin. 


	9. Chapter 9

Quand Fëanor apprit par des messagers que sa forteresse de Formenos fut attaquée par Melkor, qu’il vola les Silmarils et fit verser le sang pour la première fois en Aman en exécutant son père le roi, le peu de bon sens et d’empathie qu’il restait en lui furent immédiatement remplacés par une terrible haine de celui qu’il appelait maintenant avec mépris Morgoth. À présent roi des Noldors, il ordonna à son connétable Edrahil de faire ramener le corps de Finwë à Tirion et d’organiser ses funérailles. Un immense bûcher funéraire fut érigé sur la place du Mindon et quand le feu y fut mis, toute la ville se mit à pleurer la mort du Bon Roi Finwë, mais, alors que la foule se lamentait, Fëanor, serti du diadème royal, monta accompagné de ses fils sur une tribune installée dans les escaliers du Palais Royale et y fit un discours funèbre grandiose. Brandissant dans ses mains la robe ensanglantée de son père, il appela les Noldors à venger son père en allant à l’Est reprendre les Silmarils et s’y établir. Ensuite, il jura avec ses sept fils devant Eru qu’ils poursuivraient quiconque serait en possession des Silmarils. Un violent débat s’ensuit alors entre Fingolfin et Fëanor. Le premier tenta tant bien que mal de raisonner la population sur la folie d’une telle entreprise, mais le mal était déjà fait et les paroles du second avaient pénétré leurs esprits. Ils rêvaient à présent de vengeance et de grand espace. Il fut donc décidé que les Noldors quitteraient Aman pour coloniser la Terre du Milieu. 

Tout juste avant de partir, Edrahil renonça à son titre de connétable et nomma à sa place pour le remplacer Maedhros puis, il maria Finrod sous le vieux chêne comme promis. Le prince avait comme témoin son meilleur ami Turgon, le guerrier-poète avait quant à lui Maglor et la célébrante fut Galadriel. Ils n’eurent à part cela aucun invité. Les deux époux se jurèrent de ne plus jamais se séparer et, après avoir eux à peine quelques jours pour festoyer et consumer leurs mariages, Edrahil et Finrod durent dirent adieu à Tirion et partir vers la Terre du Milieu.

Le guerrier-poète était très excité de partir à l’Est, après tout il avait passé douze ans de sa vie à servir Fëanor et ses idées. Finrod à contrario n’aimait guère cela. Influencé par la pensé Vanyar, il était loyal aux Valars et quitter Aman le désolait, en dépit de quoi il suivit tout de même son très-cher avec sa famille sur le chemin d’Alqualondë où ils devaient prendre les bateaux des Teleri pour aller en Terre du Milieu, mais comme nous le savons, Fëanor et sa maison arrivèrent en premier et, face au refus des Teleri de prêter leurs navires, des combats éclatèrent dans le port que les Noldors mieux armé gagnèrent aisément. Ce fut ce que l'on appela par la suite le premier Massacre Fratricide.

  
Quand ceux de la maison de Fingolfin et de Finarfin arrivèrent à Alqualondë, ils n’y trouvèrent que des cadavres, des Teleri en pleurs et plus aucun navire pour les mener en Terre du Millieu. Face à une telle désolation et leur abandon par Fëanor, Finarfin et la moitié de sa maison, repartir à Tirion. Finrod, qui devint alors chef de la maison de Finarfin en exil dirigea avec Fingolfin le reste des Noldors vers la Terre du Milieu. Ils durent les mener à travers le détroit glacé de l'Helcaraxë et cela leur prit un mois. Des trois millions qui étaient partis de Tirion, deux millions deux cents milles survirèrent à cette terre désolée et chaotique, souvent en mangeant les cadavres de ceux qui sont morts gelés. Quand les Noldors arrivèrent enfin en Beleriand, la Lune se leva pour la première fois au-dessus de leurs têtes. Alors le son de leurs trompettes sonna le début d’une nouvelle ère. Une ère où les noms de Finrod Felagund et d’Edrahil Guerrier-Poète seront porteur de haut fait et d’exploit légendaire.

_Fin de la_ _première partie_


	10. Deuxième parties

\- Le Haut-Roi Fingolfin! s’écria un crieur.

\- Je me réjouis de voir que vous avez pu tous venir sains et saufs à ce conseil, dit alors Fingolfin. 

Cela faisait 20 ans que les Noldors étaient en Terres du Milieu. Pendant ce temps là, Fëanor passa l’arme à gauche après un combat épique contre 30 Balrog, Maedhros perdit sa main droite lors de l'une des plus belles histoire d’amour qu’Arda engendra et Beleriand était sous la menace constante des légions d’orcs de Morgoth. Pour répondre à ce dernier problème, Fingolfin, devenu Haut-Roi après la mort de son frère, convoqua une réunion des trois maisons des Noldors à Eithel Ivrin pour se partager les terres de Beleriand et coordonné le siège Angband, la forteresse de Morgoth.

\- Avant de commencer, continua Fingolfin, j’aimerais saluer Son Altesse Sérénissime, le Grand-Prince des Falathrim Cirdan et les ambassadeurs de Doriath et d’Ossiriand qui nous honore par leur présence parmi nous aujourd’hui.

Toute l'assemblée alors se mit alors à les applaudirent.

\- À présent nous pouvons rentrer dans le vif du sujet dit le Haut-Roi.

Alors tous prirent leurs sièges autour de la grande table circulaire.

\- Comme vous le savez, nous sommes ici rassemblés pour fixer les frontières de chacun de nos domaines. Pour ce qui est de ma maison, elle aura les terres d’Hithlum, de Dor-Lomin et de Nevrast. Y a-t-il une objection à cela?

L’assemblée resta silencieuse.

\- Bien dit alors Fingolfin

\- Ma maison quant à elle continua Finrod, voudrais avoir en plus de Tol Sirion qu'elle possède déjà, Dorthonion et les terres qui sont au sud d’Ered Wethrin et à l’ouest du Sirion.

\- C’est un bien grand territoire remarqua alors le Haut-Roi.

\- Tout à fait Votre Majesté répondit Edrahil. Nous avons déjà consulté Son Altesse Sérénissime à ce sujet continua-t-il en pointant Cirdan, et celui-ci garderait contrôle des territoires qui sont à vingt lieues des côtes, du mont Taras jusqu’au delta du Sirion et pour ce qui est de Doriath, elle garderait le contrôle de Brethil.

\- Y’a-t-il opposition à la demande de la Maison de Finarfin?

Une fois de plus, l’assemblée resta silencieuse.

\- Très bien, les territoires de Dorthonion et ceux qui s’étendent au sud d’Ered Wethrin et à l’ouest du Sirion seront ajoutés aux possessions de la Maison de Finarfin... 


	11. Chapter 11

C’est au matin du 2 décembre de l’an 21 de la première ère que Finrod quitta le confort de la grande tour de Minas Tirith pour se rendre au temple d'Eru Iluvatar, sur la pointe sud de l’île de Tol Sirion, se faire sacrer roi de la vallée du Sirion. Vêtu d’une tunique dorée flamboyante, il traversa la Voie Sacré dans un char tirée par 4 chevaux blancs et durant sa splendide parade, ses sujets venues l’admirer lui jetèrent d'immenses bouquets de fleurs à ses pieds. Au bout de l’avenue attendaient dans les marches du temple d’Eru Iluvatar les Flamines, les prêtres voués au culte des Valars et ils invitèrent Finrod à se purifier avant d'entrer dans le temple. Le temple en lui-même était un édifice circulaire couvert d’un dôme troué en son centre pour que le Dieu Suprême puisse contempler les rites fait en son honneur. Une fois purifiés, les Flamines lui ouvrirent les portes en bronze du temple et la cérémonie allait pouvoir enfin commencer. 

Les barons du royaume, drapé dans leurs capes cérémonielles, s’agenouillèrent alors devant Finrod. Le futur roi se dirigea vers l’Autel, un rocher couvert de mousse dont jaillissait de l’eau à son sommet. Y attendait le Grand Flamine, sa fratrie et Edrahil dont la rumeur veut que quand il vu Finrod rentrer dans le temple, il n'aurait pu se retenir de verser quelques larmes tant il était fier de son amant. 

En qualité d’époux du roi, Edrahil aurait dû être normalement lui aussi être sacré roi, mais ses origines plébéiennes l’en empêchaient. Il reçut donc le titre de Prince consort, mais, ce titre ne venait avec aucune prérogative alors pour palier à cela, Finrod le nomma aussi Maire du Palais, sorte de premier ministre au pouvoir très étendu et cela faisait _de facto_ du guerrier-poète le co-roi du royaume. Ceci dit, le Grand Flamine demanda à Finrod;

\- Jure-tu devant ton créateur Iluvatar et ses enfants les Valars qu'en tant que roi tu conserveras la paix, empêchera les inégalités, observeras la justice et exterminera les ennemis de ton royaume.

\- Oui je le jure répondit Finrod.

\- Alors par la grâce des Dieux, tu seras roi.

Alors le Grand Flamine prit une cruche, la remplit de l’eau qui jaillissait de l’Autel et puis en aspergea le visage de Finrod. Après cela commença la remise des insignes royaux. Pendant que Finrod récitait des hymnes à chaque Valars, Galadriel le revêtait du manteau de sacre. Puis, Angrod lui remit dans sa main droite le Sceptre royal et dans sa main gauche la Main de Justice, et au même moment, Aegnor le ceignait de son épée faite d’argent pur. Enfin, Edrahil mit sur son index droit l’anneau de Finarfin qui deviendra plus tard l’anneau de Barahir et qui était le symbole de la maison de Finarfin. Les insignes remis, les Flamines bénissèrent Finrod et le Grand Flamine s'écria alors « Au nom d’Iluvatar, te voilà maintenant roi!» et posa sur sa tête le diadème royal. Alors tous les barons présents se levèrent et crièrent trois fois « Vive le Roi!» et ainsi le petit prince de Tirion devint un des hommes les plus puissants de Beleriand.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Vous dites que ce sont des orcs qui ont incendié votre ferme?

\- Oui Votre Éminence, ils venaient du nord, d’Angband. 

\- Mmm, je vois… Pelendur! Donne à cet homme un quart de talent d’or. Cela devrait suffire à reconstruire sa ferme et s’acheter un nouveau beauf pour labourer ses champs. 

\- Merci mille fois, Votre Éminence dit le fermier, en baisant les mains d’Edrahil.

\- Puisse Iluvatar garder vos enfants du mal lui répondit le Maire du Palais. 

Une fois le jeune fermier parti, Edrahil se tourna vers son secrétaire, Pelendur, et lui demanda;

\- Est-ce la dernière audience?

\- Oui Éminence, c’était la dernière.

\- Les Valars soient loués! Reporte la séance du Conseil du Roi à demain, toutes ses audiences m’ont terriblement fatigué. 

\- Bien sûr, j'envoie une missive aux ministres sur le champ.

Sur ce, Edrahil se leva de sa _sella curulis_ au pied du trône de son bien-aimé et se dirigea tranquillement vers ses appartements. Il traversa les nombreuses galeries richement décorées du palais de Minas Tirith et une fois dans la Galerie des Rêves, là où était les appartements royaux, une voix grave est impérieuse l'interpella.

\- Vous semblez épuisé Éminence?

Edrahil se retourna et vit que c’était Guilin, le connétable du Royaume.

\- Ah c'est vous Guilin. Déjà que j’ai à peine dormis hiers à cause de la chaleur, les audiences d’aujourd’hui mon achevé. Cela me rappelle, j’ai reporté le Conseil demain matin.

\- Oui je sais, j’ai croisé Pelendur dans les escaliers, il m'a prévenu.

\- Ah parfait. Voulez-vous une tasse de tisane? demanda Edrahil.

\- Volontiers Votre Éminence!

Alors les deux amis rentrèrent dans les appartements royaux où ils s’assirent auprès de l'âtre. 

\- Des nouvelles du Nord? demanda Guilin.

\- Les attaques ne cessent d’augmenter sur les fermes du nord et le marquis de Serech refuse obstinément d’envoyer ses gardes les protégés, préférant sa propre vie à celle de ces vassaux répondit sombrement le guerrier-poète. 

\- Pardonnez mon langage Éminence, mais, quel enfant de putain! s’insurgea le chef des armés du roi.

\- Oh mais attendez, ce n’est pas tout! En plus de laisser mourir ses vassaux, il les écrase fiscalement par des impôts exorbitant! 

\- Mais qu'attendez-vous pour le démettre de ses fonctions? demanda Guilin.

\- Je pourrais cependant il faut d’abord convoquer les États généraux et seuls Finrod à ce pouvoir et il est actuellement en voyage de chasse avec Turgon, mais, admettons qu’il soit revenu de son voyage et qu’il convoque les États, je me retrouverais avec une coalition de barons ligués contre le pouvoir royal, car ce fils de pute de marquis est le cousin du duc Artaher! 

\- Celui qui jalouse votre titre de Maire du Palais?

\- Celui-là même! s’écria Edrahil furieux. Tant et aussi longtemps que les barons seront influents dans ce royaume, le pouvoir royal sera en danger...

Les deux amis parlèrent encore longtemps des problèmes féodaux du royaume et quand ils furent à court de tisane, soit aux alentours de 21h, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher. Edrahil, complètement épuisé ne prit même pas la peine d’enlever ses vêtements qu'il s'écrasa dans son lit pour immédiatement tomber dans les bras de Lórien.


	13. Chapter 13

Quand Edrahil se réveilla le lendemain, un chiot dormait dans les couvertures à côté de lui et, assis près de l'âtre, Finrod était en train de lire un livre ( comme d'habitude vous me direz) en buvant du café. 

\- Bonjour mon amour! J’espère qu’il ne t’a pas dérangé dit le roi en pointant du doigt la petite bête. 

\- Tu es revenu? Quelle heure est-il? dit Edrahil en bâillant.

\- 10h, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j’ai assister à ta place au Conseil du Roi.

\- Où l’as-tu trouvé? demanda le guerrier-poète à propos de l’animal tout en s’étirant les bras.

\- Il jouait devant les portes du palais quand je suis arrivé ce matin et je n’ai pas pu résister à l’adopter.

Edrahil sortit alors du lit en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la fragile bestiole pour aller s'effondrer dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Finrod et, tout en se versant une tasse de café, il questionna son bien-aimé;

\- Ton voyage s’est bien passé? Comment va Turgon?

Finrod posa alors son livre sur une table, prit sa tasse de café et en souriant, dit à son époux;

\- Chéri, j’ai vu Ulmo en rêve.

À ses mots, Edrahil cracha par terre tout le contenu de sa tasse tant il était sous le choc. En effet, si aujourd’hui une telle affirmation peut nous sembler ridicule, les Valars ( surtout Ulmo) communiquaient encore avec les enfants d’Iluvatar durant la Première Ère.

\- Mais enfin Finn, c’est extraordinaire! Raconte-moi tout! Qu’a-t-il dit?! demanda le Maire du Palais ivre de joie qui réveilla par inadvertance le chiot.

\- Nous campions non loin des chutes du Sirion. Ce soir-là, le ciel était d’une beauté extraordinaire et avec Turgon, nous avons donc décidé de dormir à la belle étoile. Longtemps, nous avons fait qu'admirer le firmament et une fois endormi, le seigneur des mers nous est apparu. Il nous a partagé ses craintes à propos de l’avenir et nous a ordonné de voiler nos royaumes de la vue de Morgoth. Le lendemain, Ulmo envoya Turgon au nord et moi à Doriath où mon grand-oncle Thingol me révéla l'emplacement d’immenses cavernes dans les collines de Taur-en-Faroth. 

Edrahil était captivé par le récit de Finrod, mais rapidement, une crainte lui vint à l’esprit. La construction d’une nouvelle capitale allait forcément coûter très cher, car connaissant son époux, celui-ci ne voudra pas que ses sujets croupissent dans de vulgaires trous dans la roche. Il voudra la crème de la crème pour sa cité cependent, les coffres du royaume sont vides à cause de la sécheresse qui frappe en ce moment Beleriand. 

\- Nous n’avons pas un denier Finn, il va falloir faire cracher les barons... 

\- Mmm cela vas nous causer beaucoup de problèmes… Artaher pourrait en profiter pour soulever les Grands…

\- Qu’il ose pour voir!!! s’écria soudainement Edrahil.

Alors le petit chiot se mit à japper de peur tant le hurlement du guerrier-poète le terrifia et Finrod courut le réconforter.

\- Pardonne mon excès de rage. C’est juste que pendant ton absence, les Grands ont systématiquement bloqué toutes les réformes agraires que j’ai tenté de faire appliquer. J’ai tenté de redistribuer les terres au plus nécessiteux, mais ses charognes ne veulent rien savoir parce que cela impliquerait de réduire leur domaine! Des gens meurent de faim maintenant à cause de leurs avarices... 

\- Je partage ta colère Edrahil, le duc Artaher et sa clique abusent des biens que nous leur avons concédés et ne s’en sont servis que pour se rendre criminels. Nous n’aurions pas dû leur confier la gestion du royaume. Des gens honnêtes meurent par leurs actions et nous ne pouvons y rester insensible. Nous devons agir...


	14. Chapter 14

\- Mesdames et messieurs, l’heure est grave dit sombrement le duc Artaher à ses complices. Le Roi a convoqué les États-Généraux du royaume et il va présenter aux tribuns de la plèbe une série de réformes qui ont pour but de nous dépouiller de tous nos acquis. 

\- C’est tout à fait inacceptable! s’insurgea le marquis de Serech. Pour qui il se prend ce pédéraste blondin?! Il n’a aucunement le droit de nous priver de nos privilèges!

\- Tout à fait! ajouta la comtesse Elerinna. Nous nous sommes éveillés pour la plupart sur les bords de Cuiviénen. Nous sommes donc prédisposés par le droit du sang à gouverner ce royaume! L'efféminé Finrod n’a pas à nous faire la morale, encore moins son toutou Edrahil! 

\- Il est donc impératif que ses réformes soient avortées mais, comment? dit alors Artaher. 

\- Avez-vous songé à éliminer Finrod? demanda une voix féminine inconnue du groupe.

Apeurée, la kabbale d’aristocrate se retourna vers l’endroit d’où provenait la voix pour y apercevoir une grande dame voluptueuse à la peau noire comme de l’ébène qui les observait dans l'ombre.

\- Garde! s’écria le duc.

\- Ces inutiles répondit la femme en souriant, je l’ai est « endormis» …

\- Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous? demanda le duc terrifié.

\- Je m’appelle Thuringwethil, mais, je vous en pris, appelez moi Gwen… Je suis venue à vous aujourd’hui, car mon maître porte une attention toute particulière à vos revendications est souhaite vous aider. 

\- Peut-on savoir qui est votre maître? demanda la comtesse Elerinna.

\- Il préfère rester anonyme, mais sachez que c’est un homme très puissant et influent que vous ne voulez pas avoir comme ennemis…

\- Alors vous voudriez que nous assassinions Finrod? demanda Arather.

\- Et Guerrier-Poète bien attendu! répondit Thuringwethil en prenant un siège. Tant que ces deux-là seront en vie, ils feront tout pour vous nuire, car vous êtes un obstacle à leurs projets perfide. Ils doivent mourir! Pensez-y, jamais ils ne pourront vous déposséder de tous vos privilèges s’ils croupissent chez Mandos...

\- Je vous entend ma Dame, cependant, comment allons-nous faire pour approcher le Roi et le Maire du Palais? Ils sont continuellement entourés de garde! demanda le marquis de Serech.

\- Mon maître a des oreilles partout et elles lui ont rapporté que Pelendur, le secrétaire personnel du Maire du Palais est un sacré houlier. Le coquin possède quatorze maîtresses! répondit en riant la mystérieuse dame. Si Pelendur apprend que son secret a été découvert, il fera n’importe quoi pour empêcher qu’il arrive aux oreilles de sa femme. 

Le duc Arather alors rias et dit à la dame;

\- Ma Dame, cela veut dire que Finrod et ses complices ont grâce à vous, déjà un pied dans leurs tombes...


	15. Chapter 15

15 mars de l’an 44 de la Première Ère, les États Généraux du Royaume sont rassemblés pour la première fois à Minas Tirith à la demande de Finrod. Des représentants venus des quatre coins du vaste domaine de la Maison de Finarfin, appelé Tribun, étaient venus à la résidence du roi représenter les intérêts de leurs communautés alors que le pays fait face à une grave crise sociale, économique et militaire sans précédent.

Les Tribuns étaient sous-divisés en trois _états_ qui étaient les trois classes sociales présentes chez les elfes du premier âge. Premièrement il y avait les _tribuns équestres_. Ils représentaient les familles patriciennes qui formaient la noblesse du royaume. Leurs tribuns avaient l’adjectif d’ _équestre,_ car c’était parmi les nobles qu’était constituée la chevalerie du royaume. Ensuite venaient les _tribuns urbains_ composés de marchands et d'artisans en provenance de Minas Tirith, alors la seule citée du royaume de Finrod. Ils étaient souvent associés à de puissantes guilde et corporation qui contrôlait le commerce. Finalement venaient enfin les _tribuns de la plèbe_ , composés de tout le reste, à savoir les paysans.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, levez-vous pour votre roi et son conseil! entendirent soudain les Tribuns peu de temps après leurs arrivées à la Salle des bals du Palais Royal.

Apparurent alors sur une estrade richement décorée Finrod et Edrahil qui s’assirent côte à côte. Sur les genoux du roi était couché le chiot qu’il avait adopté quelques semaines auparavant. Guilin, les autres membres du Conseil du Roi et les membres de la famille royale tels que le prince Orodhred et sa fille Finduilas vinrent ensuite devant l’assemblée et prirent place de part et d’autre du couple royal. Après une brève prière collective à Eru, Edrahil se leva, un parchemin la main, et souhaita la bienvenue à tous les Tribuns. Puis, il entama une longue lecture des propositions du Conseil du Roi pour redresser le royaume. En vrac, il y avait dans ces propositions les plans d’une redistribution équitable des terres agricoles et celles d’une réorganisation de l’armée. Les soldats ne seraient plus des paysans aux services de leurs seigneurs régionaux, mais seraient plutôt organisés en une armée professionnel et national. Il y avait aussi des propositions pour standardiser la monnaie, les mesures et la loi, mais les Tribuns furent tous subjugués et ahuris quand Edrahil mentionna l’abolition de la féodalité au profil d'un État centralisé et absolutiste. 

\- Tribun! Ne soyez pas naïf! s’écria alors le duc Arather. L’esprit de notre roi a été empoisonné par son Maire du Palais et le Conseil. Ces réformes feront de notre roi un tyran!

\- Tribun! rétorqua le guerrier-poète, les barons ont pendants des années usurpé et sali l’autorité sacrée du roi! Depuis notre arrivé sur ces terres orientales il a de cela 50 ans, ils se sont montrés plus intéressés par leurs tas d’or qu'au bien être de leurs vassaux. À Serech et en Dorthonion, les orcs commettent d'immondes massacres d'innocent et dans la vallée du Narog, la famine due à la sécheresse de cette année fait des ravages parmi les fermiers, et qu’on fait les barons de ces endroits? Absolument rien! C’est pour cela que j’en appelle à abolir leurs privilèges seigneuriaux et ainsi donner les pleins pouvoirs à Sa Majesté le Roi, seul dans sa grande sagesse a être capable de véritablement remédier à cette crise!

Le chaos s’empara alors des États-Généraux. Les _tribuns équestres_ hurlèrent au Roi toutes leurs désapprobations face à cette volonté de centralisation du pouvoir royal ( la première du genre) tandis que les _tribuns de la plèbe_ scandaient à l’unisson « Vive le Roi!». Profitant de la situation, Finrod appela les tribuns à voter. Il hurla; « que ceux qui approuvent les propositions du Conseil lèvent la main» et les trois-quarts des tribuns répondirent à son appel. Des rixes verbales éclatèrent entre certains patriciens et plébéiens et c’est à ce moment précis que Pelendur frappa.

Contraint par Arather de tuer Finrod et Edrahil sous peine d’anéantir sa vie en révélant au grand jour ses fréquentations amoureuses plus que douteuses, il prit sa fronde de chasse, une arme redoutable qui, correctement utilisée, était bien plus puissante que n’importe quel arc de guerre et se cacha sur le balcon situé en face de l’estrade royale. Quand les gardes de Finrod furent occupées à calmer l'assemblée délirante, Pelendur tira un projectile en plomb sur le roi, mais le secrétaire n’était guère très habile à la fronde et la balle se logea dans les entrailles du pauvre petit chiot qui explosa à l’impact. Surpris, Finrod, qui était assis sur son trône, bascula sur son dos ce qui attira l'attention de l’assemblé. Quand le roi se releva et que les _tribuns de la plèbe_ le virent couvert du sang et des boyaux de son chien, ils accusèrent immédiatement les patriciens et les violences verbales devinrent physiques. Edrahil quant à lui se rua sur son époux et le fit sortir de la salle.

\- Par tous les Dieux! Comment vas-tu?! demanda Edrahil

\- Je vais bien répondit Finrod troublé. Ma pauvre petite créature m'a sauvé la vie…

\- Guilin! Fais fermer les portes du palais! L'assassin ne doit pas s'échapper!

\- Oui Excellence!

Alors Edrahil serra dans ses bras Finrod pour le réconforter quand soudainement, il vit par-dessus l’épaule de son époux, Pelendur s’enfuir une fronde à la main.

\- Enfant de putain! Parjure! s’écria le guerrier poète.

Il quitta donc la chaleur du corps de son époux pour se ruer sur son secrétaire qui, paniqué, trébucha dans un tapis. Le guerrier-poète le prit alors par les cheveux et se mit à la battre sauvagement tant sa colère était grande. 

\- Edrahil par tous les Dieux tu vas le tuer! s’écria Finrod.

\- Ce grippeminaud à signer son arrêt de mort quand il a voulu te tuer! dit Edrahil en se préparant à achever Pelendur.

\- Et s’il a été forcé d’agir ainsi! rétorqua son époux. Jamais alors nous ne connaîtrons la vérité si tu l’envoies chez Mandos!

Le secrétaire, aux portes de la mort, se mit alors à murmurer à l'oreille d’Edrahil.

\- Parles plus fort truand! lui hurla le guerrier-poète.

\- … Arather souffla Pelendur avant de s'évanouir.

\- Évidemment… ÉVIDEMMENT! se dit le Maire du Palais.

Il retourna donc à la Salle des bals avec la ferme intention de tuer de ses propres mains le duc renégat, mais il arriva trop tard. Arather et les autres Grands du royaume avaient pris le large. Alors commença l’un des événements les plus importants de l’histoire du Premier Âge, le Second Massacre fratricide que les elfes, pour le différencier des autres massacres causé par la quête des Silmaril, appelèrent la Fronde, du nom de l’instrument désormais tristement célèbre qui a déclenché cette révolte sans précédent de la noblesse contre le pouvoir royal.


	16. Chapter 16

Accusé de régicide, Pelendur fut condamné à subir le courroux vengeur d’Edrahil. Le guerrier-poète ordonna au forgeron et au boucher du palais de torturé pendant trois jours et trois nuits l’ancien secrétaire et cela au plus grand malheur de l’humaniste Finrod qui aurait préféré le voir croupir dans une geôle pour le restant de ses jours mais, la colère et la rancune de son époux était tel que le raisonné était dérisoire. Il est dit qu’on arracha la peau du parjure à l’aide de puissante pince et qu’on fit couler du plomb fondu dans ses plaies. Quand Pelendur abandonna toute envie de vivre, on attela des chevaux à chacun de ses membres et on l’écartela. Edrahil aurait voulu exposer le corps fendu du condamné à la vue des gens de Minas Tirith, mais Finrod réussi à le convaincre d’exposé seulement la main gauche, celle qui à tenue la fronde.

La nouvelle de cette cruelle exécution se répandit rapidement à travers Beleriand. Ceux de la maison de Fingolfin et de Thingol furent dégoutés tandis que les fils de Fëanor approuvèrent le geste en silence. La nouvelle atteignit même les tréfonds d’Angband où elle intimida l'inébranlable Morgoth qui se croyait être le seul capable d’une telle âpreté. Quant aux sujets de Finrod, les uns pardonnèrent l’élan colérique de leurs malgré tout bien-aimés Maire du Palais et les autres l’applaudirent d’avoir ainsi fait régner la justice et tous restèrent fidèle au pouvoir royal, tous sauf les provinciaux de l’ouest que Arather et ses complices ont su habilement rallier à leurs causes. 

Face à la menace des « frondeurs » comme on les appelait, Finrod leva une armée forte de vingt-deux mille hommes placés sous les ordres d’Edrahil afin de rétablir la paix. Après un court entraînement de quatorze jours, le guerrier-poète marcha sur Barad Nimras, place forte du duc Arather. Les frondeurs, conscients de la supériorité tactique des royalistes pratiquèrent une politique de terres brûlées pour les affamer et ils se retirèrent derrière le Nenning, fleuve aux rives boueuse et escarpé. 

  
Quand Edrahil arriva sur les bords du Nenning, trente mille hommes commandés par la comtesse Elerinna l'attendaient de pied ferme. Elle avait mis stratégiquement sa cavalerie sur la rive ouest et ses phalangistes en retrait sur une colline plus loin derrière pour forcer Edrahil à exposer ses flancs en traversant le fleuve. Voyant les machinations de son adversaire, le guerrier-poète sut mettre à son avantage son environnement. Il attendit d’abord que le soleil éblouisse son ennemi avant de l'attaquer puis, sachant que la cavalerie adverse ne pouvait se défendre sans que les phalangistes descendent de leur colline, il attaqua audacieusement le flanc gauche d’Elerinna avec sa propre cavalerie. Pris aux dépourvues, les cavaliers de la comtesse durent battre en retraite ce qui permit aux phalanges royalistes de traverser le fleuve sans encombre. Après deux heures de durs combats, les phalanges d’Elerinna cédèrent face à celle d'Edrahil donnant ainsi la victoire au Maire du Palais et lui ouvrant la route de Barad Nimras. Cette journée-là, cinq mille frondeurs perdirent la vie alors que côté royaliste on en déplorait seulement quatre cents. La comtesse Elerinna, en apprenant la défaite, se suicida. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après plusieurs mois d'absence, me revoilà! J'ai été pris par mes études mais, je compte à présent reprendre l'écriture de ma fanfic!

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que le guerrier-poète assiégeait la résidence du parjure Arather. Tous les jours, il observa impassiblement la forteresse qui se tenait fièrement sur son promontoire rocheux, lequel brisait autant l’écume de la mer que les assauts royalistes. Cette impasse donna le temps aux frondeurs, menés par le marquis de Serech, de reconstituer leurs forces et de foncer au secours du duc Arather. Edrahil était maintenant pris au piège entre le marteau et l’enclume, entre les 26 000 hommes de Serech et les murs de Barad Nimras. Loin d’être découragé, l’ingénieux Maire du Palais construisit deux palissades en bois, l’une pour empêcher les attaques du duc, l’autre contre celle du marquis. Ainsi protégé, il attendit patiemment la confrontation finale à venir.

Cependant, dans le camp royaliste, les rations s'amenuisent et la famine s'installa. En effet, leurs lignes de ravitaillement avaient été coupées par les frondeurs et la terre alentour était trop pauvre pour être cultivée. En plus de la famine, des gens commencèrent à disparaître mystérieusement au cours de la nuit. Les soldats parlaient d’une Dame ténébreuse qui venait enlever les hommes de leurs paillasses pour les dévorer dans la forêt. Tout cela, accompagné du ras-le-bol général des troupes, fut propice à l'émergence d’une mutinerie.

Un beau matin, alors que les légats d’Edrahil étaient réunis dans sa tente pour étudier leurs situations, ont attendit criez à l'extérieur. Intrigué, le guerrier-poète sortit dehors pour se trouver nez à nez avec ses soldats en colère.

\- Nous voulons rentrer chez nous! s’écria un officier de cavalerie. Nous sommes affamés et épuisés! 

\- Oui! rajouta un phalangiste. Et avec la Dame noire qui rôde la nuit on ne se sent plus en sécurité!

\- Et pendant que nous souffrons dehors, vous prenez des bains et buvez du vin dans votre palais mobile! C’est injuste!

Des vivats émanèrent alors de la foule. Edrahil monta alors sur un tonneau et tenta de ramener l’ordre.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais forcé à venir jusqu’ici! s’écria-t-il. C’est vous qui, par amour pour votre Roi, avez répondu à son appel pour défendre la patrie en danger! Tout comme vous j’ai souffert! Alors que nous écrasions sur les bords du Nenning l’armée de la traîtresse Elerinna, j’étais là avec vous, au plus fort de la bataille, en train de pourfendre les ennemis de notre Roi! Je vous mets au défi de trouver un homme plus couvert de cicatrices que moi! 

Les soldats semblaient regretter leurs actions, mais n'étaient pas encore convaincus. En voyant cela, Guilin, connétable des armées du royaume et proche de ses soldats, dégaina son épée, la plaça sur la poitrine d’Edrahil et s’écria à son tour:

\- Soldat! Si le Maire du Palais avait eu la moindre intention de nous mener vers le déshonneur, je l’aurais tué moi-même! Ayez foi comme moi en notre chef et nous rentrerons chez nous sous des arcs de triomphe!

À ses mots, les soldats épris de honte se jetèrent au pied du guerrier-poète et le supplièrent de les pardonner. La mutinerie fut matée.

_À suivre..._


End file.
